Mi Ángel
by noh-chan
Summary: Soul muere en un accidente de coche. ¿Qué hará Maka?¿Qué será de su vida?   un loco fic que se me ocurrió en clase XD pasense a verr n.n espero que os guste u.u
1. Prologo

**Aquí traigo una nueva histora que se me ocurrió en clase de sociales XD **

**Espero que os guste y no me mateis por lo que leais, que ya se arreglará ya vereis! XD**

**Bueno pues aquí lo dejo.**

**Soul Eater no es mío.**

Prólogo

Maka Pov

Estaba caminando por las calles oscuras de Death City después de una pelea con Soul.

Estaba muy molesta con él. Caminé más rápido.

-¡MAKAAAA!-Me giré y vi a Soul caminando con paso apurado hacia mí-¡Espera! ¡Lo siento!

Fuí a cruzar la calle y cuando iba a llegar a la cera vi como un coche se acercaba peligrosamente, no tenía tiempo de apartarme. Me quedé horrorizada y me cubrí con los brazos esperando el golpe.

Pero no llegó. En vez de eso, sentí como alguien me empujaba y caí a la cera.

Abrí los ojos y miré el cuerpo que yacia en el suelo ensangrentado.

-¡SOUL!-Me levanté y fuí hacia Soul-.

Lo llevé hasta la cera y lo abraze.

-Soul...Mírame...-Susurré mientras sentía que unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mis mejillas-Soul...

Soul abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Maka...n-no llores...-Me sonrió débilmente y puso su mano en mi mejilla-Te a-amo... Y t-te prometo qu-que siempre e-estaré con...tigo...

Cerró los ojos a la vez que su corazón dejaba de latir, que dejaba de respirar, que su mano dejaba mi mejilla, que dejaba de vivir...

Soul había muerto, y por mi culpa.

De ahí ya no recuerdo más, todo se volvió negro.

Fin del prólogo

**Es muy corto pero espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, pronto subiré el capi 1!**

**Pero antes esperaré a que hayan review's XD**

**bueno, cuidense byee!**


	2. Chapter 1

Em... Siento haber tardado tanto en continuar u.u

Hoy me llegó la inspiración divina y lo continué, aunque es bastante contito ._.

Gracias a los reviews que llegaron :'D

Bueno de jo de molestar! Leeeaaaannnn! n.n

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Ya hacía dos semanas del entierro de Soul. Desde entonces no he salido de casa ni he visto a mis amigos.

Soul había muerto, por mi culpa...

Me levanté y fui a hacerme algo de comer, ya que hacía mucho que no comía como es debido.

Al acabar de cocinar me senté en la mesa a comer.

Si ese día no me hubiese enfadado tanto con él ni me hubiese ido de casa... Aún estaría vivo.

De pronto un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me levanté temerosa. Ese ruido provenía de la habitación de Soul... Pero Blair se fue al Cabaret esta mañana así que, ¿quién podía ser? Fui lentamente hasta la habitación de Soul y me quedé delante de su puerta cuestionándome si entrar o no. Me decidí por lo primero y abrí la puerta.

Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo era posible?

Soul estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza. Dios mío, creo que ya estoy teniendo alucinaciones. Él está muerto, ¿entonces...?

Él me miró y al ver mi cara de sorpresa se levantó y se me acercó.

-Maka...¿Me ves?-Preguntó tan sorprendido como yo-.

-Sí...

Miré a Soul que me sonreía y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Él me apartó horrorizado. No entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Es que se volvió bipolar?

-¿Soul...?

-Maka...esto...esto no puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Maka, yo estoy muerto. En teoría ningún humano puede tocarme... ¿¡Cómo es que tú si puedes!

Me paré a pensar en eso.

-Bueno, nuestras almas siempre han estado muy unidas, podría ser eso, ¿no?

-No lo sé, Maka.

Nos sumimos en un silencio profundo e incómodo y decidí romperlo.

-Por mi culpa estás muerto.-Dije cambiando de tema-Yo...lo siento muchísimo.

Soul me sentó en la cama y me besó. Yo le miré sorprendida mientras sentía como el calor inundaba mis mejillas. Al ver que no le correspondía se apartó triste, pero yo no le dejé que se apartase más de diez centímetros ya que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Acabé con la distancia que nos separaba y uní nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Cuando nuestros pulmones reclamaban lo que es suyo, es decir, el aire, nos separamos y él me sonrió de manera dulce.

-Tenemos que visitar a Shinigami-sama-Dijo Soul acariciándome la mejilla-.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté-.

-Maka, te dije que no es normal que un vivo pueda tocar a un muerto-Repitió Soul- Algo pasa.

Soul se levantó y me tendió la mano esperando a que la tomara.

Me levanté con su ayuda y salimos de su habitación.

Cuando íbamos a irnos del departamento un ruido captó nuestra atención, haciendo reír a Soul estrepitosamente. Me volví a sonrojar y volví a escuchar como mi estómago reclamaba comida.

-Antes comerás-Dijo Soul divertido-.

Suspiré y me senté a comer la comida que dejé a la mitad.

Él se sentó delante de mí, observando atentamente cada movimiento que yo hacía, poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?-Protesté incómoda-.

Él rió y recargó su cabeza en una mano.

-No lo puedo evitar.-Me envió una sonrisa pícara-eres demasiado linda.

Me sonrojé aún más y seguí comiendo.

Al acabar, nos dirigimos hacia Shibusen a ver a Shinigami-sama.

Ya en la Death Room, Shinigami-sama nos recibió con alegría.

-Soul-kun! Maka-chan! Qué alegría veros! Estaba preocupado por vosotros!-Dijo Shinigami-sama-.

Soul se me adelantó y se puso delante de Shinigami-sama con una expresión totalmente seria.

-Shinigami-sama, tengo una pregunta.-Dijo Soul-.

-Adelante, dime.

-Si un vivo puede ver, oír, y tocar a un muerto… ¿Qué significa?-Preguntó directamente Soul-.

Estaba nerviosa por la respuesta.

-Significa…-Shinigami-sama bajó la cabeza- que la muerte del "vivo", está muy cerca. En otras palabras, su muerte es inminente.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que si XD

Espero reviews! Asdasdsasdsadsad me hacen feliz, mucho feliz(?).

Bueno, dejo las tonterías de lado y me despido por hoy ._.

Pero antes debo decir que he hecho un blog de mis fics y creaciones varias, está en mi perfil, si gustan pueden pasarse, aunque ahora no hay nada._. Pero mañana o más tarde colgaré el prologo de este fic y este capi.

Bueno cuidense bbyee n.n


End file.
